


the stans asked and i delivered

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, i didn't write it in lowercase i'm not that tired, i'm too tired to properly tag this, idk who the top is again, it's 12 am, korvira, kuvorra - Freeform, my shitty fanfic, the stans on twitter asked for this so i give you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: @avatarjinoraa @dangolokooo @rhonda_hurley @kuvorrayou're welcomethis is utter shit bc it's 12am while I'm starting this aha I'll write more korvira later I'm testing the waters rnor: kuvira and korra are dating and gay, kuvira has a problem with stealing sweatshirts
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	the stans asked and i delivered

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12am i don't care rn
> 
> anyway first korvira fic wbk i stan wlw

It may have been five AM when Kuvira woke up for the day (to the blaring of her alarm clock), but she was awake. Unfortunately for her, Korra was still asleep, which meant attempting to escape her worst enemy, Korra holding her way, way too close. Some days, Kuvira would sit back and enjoy it. Today wasn't one of those days, she was going to finish up reports and... Korra was too pretty. Women.

Gay thoughts would have to take a break for now. Kuvira eventually escaped Korra's grasp and went to their closet. Of course, they divided their clothes... but Korra always had nicer hoodies. They smelled nicer, they reminded Kuvira of her... you could call it nostalgia, or just the fact Kuvira really liked hoodies. Especially her girlfriend's hoodies. Korra wouldn't be up for another hour, Kuvira would wear it for a bit... so she put it on and went to work.

She heard Korra start tossing and turning around a few minutes later. Shit. "kuvira?"

"Yes?"

Korra rubbed her eyes. "Are you wearing my hoodie?"

Kuvira looked away, maybe she was but she had her reasons. "No. I would never steal your hoodie."

"Kuvira." Korra went up to her. Shit, she definitely recognized it.

"Fine, it is your hoodie." Kuvira sighed. "Can I keep wearing it?"

"No. Give it back." 

Kuvira groaned, but had an idea. She could tease her girlfriend. "Okay, fine." She stared directly at Korra and smiled before taking it off slowly.

"Shit, I'm gay." Korra sighed and Kuvira laughed softly.

"Here's your hoodie." Kuvira offered it to Korra, who immediately grabbed it and pulled Kuvira close.

"Thanks." Kuvira smiled and was about to say something until, "y'know, you're cuter with this on."

_don't fucking blush._ "I do not!"

"Bullshit. Here, put it back on." Korra laid it ontop of Kuvira's head.

Kuvira sighed. "You messed up my hair. And I thought you said you liked me better without a shirt on."

"Okay, true, but you have stuff to do. Or something. Instead of hanging out with me all day."

"i can always do you." Kuvira grinned.

Korra groaned. "I hate you!"

"You love me."

"You sap. Sometimes."

"Aw. Kiss?"

Korra kissed her softly before quickly pulling away. "One. Now put your hoodie on and snooze your alarm next time."

"Fine, I'll remember next time." Kuvira went back to her desk, watching Korra walk back to bed. A nap, especially in her girlfriend's arms was so tempting right now. Better than the stack of work on her desk. She could either do that, or she could spend time with Korra.

Of course she chose the latter. That paperwork would always be there in an hour, and her work officially started later, so she jumped right into bed and pulled Korra close.

"Hey. I changed my mind."

Korra laughed. "Whatever, you dork."

"Get your rest."

"You pulled an allnighter a day ago."

"We're not gonna talk about that."

"Did you know that I love you?"

"You say it all the time."

Korra sighed and touched her cheek softly. "You need to hear it, babe."

"...Thanks for that. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm glad you sat through my bullshit i'm going to bed now


End file.
